


Shameless

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Sexual Tension, Study Date, references to other pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a routine to keep his messy hormonal cravings under control.  Maybe he should have considered they might be mutual before following it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are written as 18 year olds, so I'm not tagging it as underaged. However, they are both seniors in high school, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you may want to avoid this fic.

Cullen and Evelyn are having a study date. And no, not a 'study date'. They really did get together to just study, no matter how many times Mia winked at Cullen on her way out the door to go to her friend's house. She'd helpfully reminded him about the condoms in the bathroom, and he'd thrown a couch cushion at her.

He really hadn't been hoping for anything more than a few kisses, plus help with his calculus review. They've been dating for almost 6 months now, but the farthest they've gone is a bit of making out. Every time he thinks of suggesting more, usually when Evelyn is under him with her pupils blown and her lips invitingly kiss-red, he remembers the giggled conversations Leliana and Tabris had just behind him in study hall all last year. He knows far too much about Alistair Theirin's sexual performance, and while he firmly believes Evelyn would never gossip like that, if that's what girls think of fumbling virginal boys? He's in no rush to embarrass himself; he doesn't want to be 'charmingly awkward', 'eager like a puppy', or any other insults disguised as compliments.

So he has a routine to keep his messy hormonal cravings under control. He's become a master of hiding erections just in the course of going through puberty, although it's more difficult when a pretty girl is cuddled up to you. And when she really gets to him, making little noises into his mouth and running her fingers through his hair until he starts to ache in his pants, feverishly wishing he could rub up against her just a _little_? That's when he flees to the bathroom to calm down or, if all else fails, hastily jerk himself off.

It's embarrassing, because he thinks she might know, but it's less embarrassing than giving in and letting her see how uncontrolled he really is. He wants her _so bad_ , but more than that, he wants to be respectable to her. The last thing he wants is to come off like some idiot teenager who can't control himself around a pretty girl. 

He stays focused on school for the first two hours of their study date, even though nobody in his family is home and Evelyn is wearing the lowest-cut top she owns. After those two hours, though, his mind starts to wander, and he finds himself gazing in the direction of his girlfriend's cleavage. He catches himself immediately when she looks at him, and he flushes darkly, hastily turning his attention back to the textbook in front of him.

"Sorry, uh-- Where were we?" He asks. Evelyn watches him with carefully measured interest, then leans over and kisses him. Calculus goes out of his head completely.

"Make-out break?" Evelyn asks, her voice soft and just a touch eager.

Cullen nods, face hot, and takes her hand when she offers it to him. She leads him away from his desk and flops onto her back on his bed. When he kisses her, she opens her mouth immediately, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. It sends a bolt of arousal through him like lightning, and he's embarrassed by the little pleasured sigh he gives her.

It isn't much different from any of the other times they've made out, but that means that within a few minutes Cullen is hyper aware of his cock, heavy and hot between his legs. He should have more control than this, he should be _better_ , he should--

"Hey. You, uh. Want to do some over the clothes stuff?" Evelyn asks, panting against his mouth. She sounds hesitant and wanting, and suddenly Cullen looks at her in a new light. Her skin is flushed behind her freckles and she's looking at him with what can only be described as bedroom eyes. All this time he's been thinking about hiding his own wanting from her, he hasn't even bothered to check and see if, maybe, it's _mutual_.

She's never suggested anything like this before, and neither has he, but it slides past his nerves nonetheless.

"I. Y-yeah," He stumbles over the word, but any other answer would have been a blatant lie. She relaxes a little, but then her expression shifts into something thoughtful, though her face is still red.

"Sit up? With your back to the headrest, maybe?" She asks, and Cullen, in spite of not knowing exactly what Evelyn is planning, elects to listen to her.

"What're you thinking?" He asks, unable to wait to simply see what she'll do. His girlfriend tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and flushes harder, smiling shyly at him. It's... alluring.

"I was thinking... I'd take my shirt off. If-- um, if you'd like that," She offers, and all the blood leaves Cullen's brain in a rush. He makes a noise in the affirmative, but he doesn't think it's anything that would possibly qualify as a word. Regardless, Evelyn crawls into his lap, straddling one of his thighs. She's only a few inches from his cock and he aches to have her against it, even though he feels guilty wanting it.

She reaches down and pulls the shirt over her head in a single, smooth, mind-blowing motion. The bra she's wearing is navy blue with white lace, holding her breasts gently in place. The fabric looks thin, showing the slightest bumps where her nipples are. Cullen gulps, reaches out and cups her chest in his hands. The fabric of the bra is as silky soft as it looks, and he can feel the warmth of her skin through it. His heart is beating like a drum in his ears, and after a brief moment's hesitation, he rubs the pads of his thumbs over the little raised bumps.

" _Oh_ ," Evelyn breathes, grabbing for one of his hands to push it more firmly to her breast in a motion that looks impulsive. When he stares at her with his mouth hanging open like a fool, she ducks her head, looking embarrassed.

"I didn't expect it to feel that good," She rasps. Cullen feels like it's rocketed to a thousand degrees in the room, and his cock is so hard it hurts. His next pass over Evelyn's nipples is firmer, and she actually whimpers this time, her hips shifting against his thigh. His brain hazily connects the dots and he realizes how much he's getting to her. The thought that she might be soaking her panties the same way he's leaking precome into his boxers makes his head spin.

Evelyn tilts her head down to kiss him again, one hand on his neck and the other restlessly playing with his hair. She starts rocking her hips against his leg, which lights Cullen's blood on fire and pushes the crux of her thighs closer and closer until--

“Oh _God_ ,” Cullen moans as Evelyn's squirming pushes her against the stiff length of his cock. She whimpers and grabs his face in both hands, kissing him as passionately as he's ever seen her. She shifts her weight, leans forward so she has more control over where she's moving. Cullen can barely think, but it doesn't escape his notice that she's lining them up so she can grind her heat against his erection.

He forces his eyes open and is absolutely stunned by her face. Her eyes are squeezed closed and she's biting her lower lip; there's sweat glistening along her temples and she's flushed into her ears and down her neck. Jesus, she's really getting off on this.

The wave of fierce arousal that follows the realization heats the pressure in his gut to a boiling point.

“Evelyn, E- _Evelyn_ , I--” He cuts himself off because she _moans_ when he says her name, making his attempts to hold himself back from the brink next to impossible. “You're going to make me--”

She seems to get the picture before Cullen can even finish his sentence, because her whole body jolts and she groans his name in his ear in the closest to an encouraging tone she can manage right now. He tries hard to fight down the crest of pleasure, but her next thrust undoes him.

She keeps going and Cullen makes the most humiliating, pathetic little sobbing noise imaginable. Maybe he could have kept quiet if she hadn't nursed him through it with delicious friction, hadn't made it so _good_.

He knows, consciously, that it's a ridiculous notion, but he's still waiting for the laughter. To be treated like the fool he just made of himself. Instead, while he pants and trembles, she buries her face in his neck, whispers “ _please_ ” against his skin.

With shaking hands he reaches down between them. He has never touched a woman this intimately before, and the internet has given him no advice for finding a woman's clitoris through two layers of clothing. He does his best, uses trial and error and refuses to be disheartened. Between her legs, the fabric of Evelyn's jeans is just the slightest bit damp, which gives him tingling shivers down his spine even post-orgasm. When he finds his goal, when he presses insistently until she whines and bucks and _comes_ , all he feels is good. Pride, affection, echoing arousal and lingering pleasure wash away nerves surprisingly easily.

She does laugh, in the end, but even with all his fears, Cullen recognizes a delighted, post-orgasmic woman when he sees one.

He's insecure, not _blind_.


End file.
